La Symphonie de l'eau
by Triffolium
Summary: Lovina est une jeune esclave enchaînée à son destin. Prise au piège avec sa jeune sœur sur le navire de l'infâme capitaine Larsen, le "Held od Lykke". A la force de sa voix, elle va tenter de briser ses chaînes qui l'emprisonne depuis maintenant bien trop longtemps. Elle n'espère qu'une chose, voguer sur les flots tumultueux de l'océan indien et rentrer chez elle. UA!Piraterie Nyo!


LA SYMPHONIE DE L'EAU : CHAPITRE 1.

_Quelque part dans l'océan indien._

L'eau était calme et la lune haute ce soir-là, le bateau de croisière avait jeté l'ancre au beau milieu de l'océan indien et seul une légère brise marine et le clapotis de l'eau venait perturber le silence mais si on tendait l'oreille, s'arrachant au silence de la nuit, une mélodie étouffée s'échappait d'un navire de plaisance. En effet, ce soir-là dans une salle spécialement construire pour ce genre de bâtiment une soirée se déroulait, assit autour d'une dizaine de table ovale éclairé seulement par quelques bougies rendant l'atmosphère intimiste et propice à toute sorte de frivolités que des nobles et autres bourgeois de la haute aristocratie provenant de toute l'Europe appréciaient. L'air était embrumé par la fumée des nombreuses cigarettes et autres cigares fumés par ces gens, les verres tintaient et l'alcool coulait à flot vu les rires qui résonnaient dans la pièce confinée, les demoiselles se laissaient plus facilement courtiser, les mains se faisait plus aventureuses et le protocole était reléguer au second plan.

Alors que dans tout cet émoi se préparant silencieusement dans une petite salle attenante, une jeune femme au visage fermé, elle venait à peine de dépasser la vingtaine, mais dans son regard, on pouvait y déceler une tristesse centenaire. Autour de son cou un collier fait de métal d'une largeur d'à peine 5 centimètres, ce collier qui paraissait tout à fait anodin était en réalité la source de tous ses maux. En face de son miroir, elle passa distraitement un doigt sur cet objet de malheur maudissant encore et encore la personne qui l'avait enchaîné à ce destin, la lueur des bougies qui servait d'éclairage à la jeune dame se reflétait sur son visage, qu'elle s'efforçait de garder neutre depuis tellement longtemps, lui donnait un aspect effrayant. Toujours dans ses rêveries, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'entrée du nouvel arrivant, qui l'a contemplé quelques instants dans sa robe de soie pourpre et de dentelle, or et noir.

\- « Ah ! Ma Chère Amie, vous êtes d'une élégance et d'une beauté rare ! » La complimenta l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, elle ne lui adressa à peine un regard qu'elle laissait obstinément fixer en face d'elle. Il s'approcha alors, un sourire suffisant scotché à son visage joufflu et lui prit la main pour lui effectuer un baise main qui l'écœura plus qu'autre chose.

Jørgen Larsen était un riche marchant danois qui avait profité de la colonisation des indes pour fluctuer son marcher, en effet, il avait acheté une petite fortune un navire qui couplait transactions marchande et plaisance qu'il avait modestement appelée le « Held og lykke » (bonne chance). Le capitaine d'une cinquantaine d'années bien passé était un homme cupide qui ne reculait devant rien pour amasser le plus de richesse, il était exubérant et détestable que ce soit dans la façon dont il s'habillait ou dans sa façon d'être qui était juste dégoûtante et immorale. Mais cet énergumène était bien vu et avait de l'influence dans la haute société du vieux continent, il était comme intouchable.

\- « Vraiment, vraiment magnifique... » Avait-il dit en lui tournant autour tel un vautour guettant sa proie. Il s'arrêta derrière elle, la jeune femme essaya de rester stoïque, mais ne put s'empêcher de se tendre quand elle sentit son souffle sur sa nuque partiellement recouverte de ses cheveux bruns.

Doucement, il effleura de la pulpe de ses doigts la longueur de sa nuque jusqu'à son épaule puis caressa son bras avant d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais il resserra son emprise en lui coulant un regard mauvais par le biais du miroir qui était en face d'eux, l'avertissant silencieusement de ne pas faire de remous tout en lui empoignant une masse de cheveux faisant basculer sa tête vers l'arrière. Elle serra la mâchoire en lui répondant par un regard meurtrier, elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir se rebeller et hurler sur ce capitaine de pacotille d'aller crever en enfer, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle avait déjà de nombreuses fois subi le contrecoup de ses vaines tentatives de guérilla, son corps en portait encore les stigmates et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre que sa petite sœur soit mise en danger par sa faute. Elle le savait pertinemment, si elle ne cédait pas, il s'en prendrait à sa sœur pour la punir et ça elle ne pouvait l'accepter, alors elle détourna les yeux de ce spectacle qui la rendait nauséeuse, comme à chaque fois.

\- « Bien. Gentille fille, n'oublie surtout pas où est ta place, esclave... » Susurra-il à son oreille avant de lui lèche du bout de langue la nuque, elle essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait de retenir le frisson de dégoût qui allait ébranler son corps.

Comment pouvait telle oublier sa condition ? Parce qu'elle était « spéciale », on l'avait kidnappé avec sa sœur puis vendu à ce monstre qui l'avait privé de sa famille, de sa liberté et contrainte à se soumettre à la moindre de ses désirs pervers. Il lui avait tout volé et pour cela, elle ne lui pardonnera jamais.

Il lui lâcha la main pour attraper son sein qu'il pressa sans ménagement en collant son corps contre celui plus svelte de la jeune femme qui resta inerte, elle avait l'habitude de subir ce genre de comportement. Elle détourna tout de même son regard du reflet que lui renvoyait la glace en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en serrant fortement ses poids à un point où ses phalanges blanchir et ses onglets mutilèrent la peau tendre de ses paumes. Larsen marmonna des obscénités à son oreille tandis qu'il la tripotait ouvertement.

« Reste forte... Un jour, tu te vengeras et tu vivras ta vie heureuse avec Féli. » Ce répétât-elle inlassablement. Elle s'accrochait à ces quelques mots pour tenir le coup, sans cette promesse de vengeance, elle aurait déjà sombré dans la folie et la dépression. Mais aujourd'hui, son esprit et son corps ne le supportaient plus, elle était à bout, et même la présence de Féli ne lui suffisait plus pour pouvoir survivre dans ce genre de condition.

Larsen la plaque contre un des mûr de sa loge en se coulant encore plus à son corps, tandis que les mains de son tortionnaire se battaient contre les jupons de sa robe pour pouvoir disposer de son corps à sa guise. Elle se crispe savent pertinemment ce qu'il voulait faire, le souffle moite couplé aux grognements qu'il émettait contre son cou la répugnait. Elle mordit ses lèvres en fermant les yeux quand elle sentit la présence étrangère de ses mains qui s'aventuraient sur ses cuisses, il avait malheureusement trouvé le chemin. Elle sera encore plus les dents et le maudissant de tous les noms possibles en priant dieu, ce dieu qu'elle avait sans relâche prier nuit et jour depuis le début de son calvaire, mais dont les mots n'avaient encore jamais atteint. Elle avait depuis longtemps arrêté d'y croire, à ce dieu, mais prier la rassurait.

Dieu dû entendre, pour une fois, sa détresse tandis que quelqu'un les interrompit en assénant quelques coups contre la porte, la sauvant pour quelques heures de cet horrible fardeau qu'il lui faisait subir beaucoup trop souvent. Larsen l'ignora, mais les coups se répétèrent et c'est dans un grognement énervé qu'il émit dans son cou qu'il permit à la personne d'entrée. Un homme d'âge moyen habillé de l'uniforme que le capitaine du Held Og Lykke faisait porter à ses employées, un ensemble simple, mais très peu adapté à des employés sur un bateau, selon elle.

\- « Monsieur, c'est l'heure. » Déclara modestement l'homme passant outre la situation gênante qu'il avait devant les yeux. C'était normale pour eux, elle n'était qu'une esclave dont le maître pouvait disposer du corps comme il le voulait et lui n'était qu'un subordonné. S'il l'avait défendu, si n'importe qu'elle personne l'avait défendu, elle une esclave, leur place sur le bateau seraient compromis et elle ne préférait pas savoir ce que leur réservait le capitaine s'ils osaient s'interposer. À l'annonce de l'employer, Larsen grogna encore plus fort de mécontentement, mais fini par se séparer de la femme. Il l'avait retourné face à lui, passant sa main sur sa joue et entourant de son autre bras la taille fine de l'esclave ne lui laissant à peine le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

\- « Fini de te préparer, ma mignonne petite Lovina. Le monde veut t'entendre chanter. » Sur ces mots, le collier en métal s'était doucement mis à briller d'une faible lueur et quelque chose se débloqua enfin chez elle. Ce collier était spécial, c'était une relique des temps anciens destinés aux esclaves récalcitrants, on leur privant de leur voix, en plus de donner à leur maître tout pouvoir sur eux en infligeant des punitions plus ou moins douloureuse à leur esclave, les faisant plier à la moindre de leurs volontés.

\- « Votre promesse... » Murmura telle d'une voix faible, un sourire effrayant était apparu sur le visage du vieil homme.

\- « Je tiens toujours mes promesses, tu le sais bien... » D'un geste brusque, il lui avait pris le visage et l'embrassa de force avant de la lâcher et de sortir, mais avant de sortir de la pièce et de fermer la porte, il lui murmura, toujours un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et le regard lubrique fixé sur elle : « À ce soir... ».

Quand la porte s'était enfin refermée, la jeune femme n'avait fait quelque pas jusqu'à un petit fauteuil puis s'était écrouler dessus vider de toute énergie. Elle avait recouvert son visage de ses mains, n'en pouvait plus, ce connard l'avait beaucoup trop brisé, mais elle devait rester forte pour Féli sa petite sœur qui travaillait en cuisine à ce moment et tant qu'elle obéissait parfaitement elle irait bien. C'était tout ce qui contait. Oui, c'était tout ce qui contait... Elle trouvera un moyen de la sauver et de lui donner une vie meilleure. C'était sur cette belle pensée qu'elle se releva passa une main sur sa gorge et dans un soupir elle commença doucement à échauffer sa voix.

Dans la salle, les voyageurs s'impatientaient d'attendre la chanteuse. Tout ce beau monde avait payé une fortune cette traversée sur ce bateau pour elle, bien qu'ils eussent pris le large pour le comptoir danois qui se trouvait à Tranquebar en Inde depuis maintenant plus de 3 semaines et que la jeune femme, c'était représenté chaque soir depuis, mais ils ne s'en lassaient jamais. Sa voix était si spéciale et la magie qu'elle faisait apparaître était quelque chose d'inestimable. C'était peu de le dire, les grandes fortunes avaient tenté d'acheter la chanteuse à des prix astronomique, mais le capitaine Larsen n'avait jamais accepté les offres proposées. Cela va sans dire, que ledit capitaine n'allait jamais vendre une source d'argent aussi fluctuante. Grâce à elle, il gagnait de l'argent à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, mais aussi des contacts dans les hautes sphères de la société qui se languissait d'entendre et de voire les miracles de son esclave.

Alors que l'orchestre commençait à entamer les premières notes d'une musique d'ambiance rendant au bateau une atmosphère mystérieuse, le silence s'imposa, et même les quelques marins qui s'activaient sur le pont principal depuis le début de la soirée s'étaient tû pour écouter le spectacle qui allait commencer.

Des bruits de talons résonnaient avec la mélodie de fond que les musiciens jouaient faisant monter la tension. Toujours tapi dans la pénombre, Lovina s'avança lentement jusqu'à la scène qui l'attendait faiblement d'éclairer. Son regard scruta tous ces gens venus la voir, elle aimait monter sur scène et chanter. C'était son rêve quand elle était encore qu'une petite fille insouciante et naïve, mais elle aurait aimé que son, si précieux, rêve ne se réalise pas de cette manière. Elle avait soupiré puis s'était recentré sur son avancée jusqu'à la scène. Elle monta les quelques marches qui la suréleva en étant le plus gracieux et élégant possible. Quand elle fut enfin en son centre la musique, s'était faite plus forte, plus vibrante puis le silence, ses entrées était toujours aussi théâtrale, car la Larsen aimait faire languir ses clients qui en redemandaient toujours.


End file.
